


i'll be there

by 4419



Series: rule #93 [2]
Category: Lovelyz, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Sexual Tension, it's there kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "oh there's your boyfriend." jiae looks at changkyun in disgust, "he's not my boyfriend. why would i even want to date him?!"orthat time kihyun used jiae as an excuse to visit her good looking (totally his type) co-teacher, changkyun.





	i'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> note: i wrote a mijoo/jiae fic almost three years ago but i lost it aaaand yoongi kihyun and jiae were supposed to appear there as best friends ,, so now almost three years later im here, i wrote three separate fics for them haha this is more like a self indulgent fic tbh  
> ++ these fics will focus more on their friendship rather than the pairing that's tagged ♡
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (while i did 'try' proofreading it, im not fluent so there will still be errors hehe)

It was almost a good day. Almost. Until someone by the name of Yoo Kihyun and Min Yoongi shuffled through the entrance of the faculty room. Jiae was having a really great day checking test papers of her adorable students, but her friends just had to ruin it for her. As always. What's new.

"What are you idiots doing here?"

Jiae's question was ignored as Kihyun sat next to her and Yoongi stood close to the electric fan near the file cabinets. They're completely ignoring her.

 

"How did you guys even got here?" She's sure the guards don't allow visits at this point of the day, especially that there are no more students left and most of the faculty and staff went home. No one expects visitors at this point.

 

"We just wanted to visit our dear friend isn't that so bad?" Kihyun tilts his head and rest it on his palm, trying to look innocent but he's not. He's never.

"Stop your bullshit. You have work."

"Well yeah, but I finished early and Yoongi asked me if I wanted to come and visit you."

 

Jiae narrows her eyes at the culprit enjoying his time alone with the electric fan. It's still the first week of May but the air becomes really hot in the afternoon. The airconditioner is on, good to know, because Yoongi is hoarding the fan for himself.

"You didn't go to work?"

"I took a day off. I've been working non stop last week." Yoongi answers, looking at Jiae and back to the fan.

"Why didn't you just spend it with Hoseok then?" She sounds like she's beginning to whine right now, because she is. Why can't she have a normal day for once. Yoongi has Hoseok now, he should enjoy his free day with him. Kihyun, he's a busy dude, he should be locked up in his home office like he always is. Why are they here.

 

"Why can't you just be happy that we're here?" Kihyun flicks Jiae's forehead before looking down at the test papers placed on the table. "Are those chicken handwritings?"

Jiae glares at him and turns to continue checking, "They're second graders. Stop judging."

 

  
The minute passes, with only the three of them inside the faculty room. Kihyun starts to help Jiae organize the papers she had already done checking. Then came a knock on the door, followed by a deep, low voicr that spoke "Noona," Kihyun chokes on air, but Jiae didn't mind and look up to see who's looking for her. Yoongi looks over the commotion on to notice Kihyun's knees buckle. He sighs and gets up, slapping Kihyun's shoulder to grab his attention. _What the fuck?_ Yoongi's eyes tell Kihyun. The other's eyes are wide as he shrugs.

 

Kihyun was always into guys with deep voice, it's a weird discovery, that's why whenever they encounter someone with the same deep and attractive voice Kihyun likes they tell him to _look at the person's attitude not just his voice._ It's a warning for Kihyun. His friends are just looking out for him.

 

"I'm almost finish with them, don't worry."

"Oh, thank you, noona."

"No worries, Changkyun-ah. I'll bring them to your classroom once I'm done." Jiae laughs. "You're being more organized, I see."

"Ah, it's..well. Nothing. Thank you again."

 

  
The door closes and Kihyun lets out a breath he's been holding. Yoongi is just standing there throwing him a piercing look. Jiae finally looks away from the door to Kihyun next to him. "Do you really have to be so obvious?"

 

"He can't help but be a weak bitch, Jiae." Yoongi sighs, shaking his head as if he lost all of his trust to someone he loves dearly.

"What's his name?" Kihyun mumbles, ignoring the comments his friends made.

"Changkyun. Im Changkyun."

 

He's never heard that name before. Kihyun and Yoongi visits Jiae often like they do with each other. Maybe because he's been too busy with work lately that he hasn't been keeping up with Jiae's work. If he has then he might have visited Jiae more often than every week.

 

"You're zoning out. We need to get you home." Yoongi points out when they heard Kihyun's dreamy sighs.

"Wait up, I'm just going to bring these papers to Changkyun."

 

  
*

 

A few more days passed by and Jiae is sure some of the faculty and staff thinks Kihyun is already working here as her assistant teacher. It's like he doesn't have his own job or something. How cool. Like the last three days, Kihyun's here again, sitting next to Jiae, right across Changkyun's desk. The two teachers are chatting about the upcoming graduation and who's in charge of what. Kihyun just listens to Changkyun's voice and he thinks he can fall asleep peacefully just by his voice, really.

 

  
"Hey, I'm gonna go back to my classroom to get some things. Wait here." Kihyun hears Jiae shuffle through her seat. Looking up at his friend, he sees Jiae holding an empty box before she completely exits the room.

 

  
"So you're dating noona or something?" Changkyun speaks once Jiae is out of the room. The thought made Kihyun scowl but the expression he faced Changkyun with is, rather, calm. Good, good. Calm. Calm is good.

"No, why? Do you like her or something?" The way Kihyun said it was kind of harsh, like he's offended Changkyun would like Jiae instead of him. Well, yeah, maybe he is.

"Nah, noona's great and all..." Kihyun can sense a _but._ "but I don't like girls."

 

He didn't know what had gotten into him but the next thing Kihyun knew he replies with, "I don't like girls either."

 

  
Now Changkyun is staring, eyebrows raised and Kihyun could see a smirk forming but it's gone when he blinks. Kihyun gulps as he stare back. What the hell are they doing?

 

That's when Jiae arrived, the empty box is now full of notebooks that her students own, apparently.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. Just you."

Jiar scoffs, and Kihyun regrets how he said that. "So I'm nothing to you?"

"Shut up."

 

He does not need Jiae's grump right now. Kihyun then hears Changkyun chuckles, and he obviously didn't need that as well.

 

  
*

 

  
Kihyun is not a quitter. If being a quitter means finishing the project your boss gave you a few days ago because he trust you so much, or sorting the plates for your portfolio. Then yes, Kihyun is not a quitter. Instead, he's here, being a loser, sitting on the bench outside the building his best friend and the guy he likes are currently inside and working. This is a really weird thing to do. He's supposed to work so he won't starve for the rest of winter. Why is he here?!

 

Jiae is standing up, arms crossed, in the hallway. The view from outside is clear on where she's standing, and she can see Kihyun, her best friend who is so confident that he had debates with his teachers during high school, is now fidgeting in his seat like a child getting scolded by his parents. But Kihyun _really_ has to stop using her as an excuse to see Changkyun, it's getting old.

 

 

"Oh look, there's your boyfriend." Changkyun says after creeping up behind Jiae to stand next to her. He's joking but the words came out bitter, like he's mad at Jiae for dating Kihyun. And she's not dating Kihyun.

Jiae only looks at Changkyun in disgust, "He is not my boyfriend. Why would I even wanna date him?!" She scowls earning a laugh from Changkyun, a heavy one. Jiae sighs at the younger's obvious behavior. "Go, go talk to him."

"What?"

"Just. Go. I know you want to." Jiae then pats Changkyun's shoulder before going back to the faculty room.

 

 

  
"Waiting for you girlfriend?" Kihyun sighs. There is that joke again, he wonders what goes on in Changkyun's brain to think that's even gonna make him laugh when Kihyun's like a nervous kitten in front of him.

 

  
"Changkyun, I told you already, no. I don't like girls." But still Kihyun grins, breathe through his nose, when Changkyun fits himself next to him. It's a warm spring day, since it's almost near summer, but he does like the warmth Changkyun's bringing him.

 

  
"I know," He pauses and at that time Kihyun looks back at him. Changkyun is, at Kihyun's amusement, looking back at him. "Wanna talk about it?"

 

 

They did ended up talking it, 'it' being a lot of things. Changkyun lead him to a cafe a few walks away from the school, they settled to a table in the far back. Kihyun tells Changkyun about the time he found out he likes boys. It never occured to him who he really likes, but when Yoongi forced him to apply for the basketball team with him that's when he knew. He saw some of the boys and thought _wow they look good_ but kept thinking of it for a few weeks, later finding out he has a crush on one of the guys plus Kihyun also failed the tryouts.

 

  
Changkyun told his story too. He said it was later that he expected. It was during a school dance, he dated a girl but really didn't feel like being with her. Changkyun tells Kihyun that it was more like _I want to date girls because everyone around me is doing it_. He tried to date guys and ended up being more comfortable with it.

 

They talk some more, about their job and hobbies, and how Kihyun is still sane even after being friends with Yoongi and Jiae for a decade and two.

 

  
*

  
"So you literally told him our embarrassing coming out stories?"

"Yep."

"I thought you guys were gonna take it home, not take it slow." Yoongi comments as he peels the potato skins on the dining table.

"Ugh, no. It's not like that, okay."

"Ki's right, Changkyun's not the type." Jiae adds as she chops the carrots from the other side of the dining table, remembering the time when the teachers were bored and talking about different topics which ended up to the topic of one night stands. Jiae caught Changkyun frowning when he heard the others laugh and giggle about it.

 

"So, are you serious with him?" Yoongi sighs, more on the fact that there are so _many_ potatoes to peel. But he's very much happy for Kihyun, it's just— so many potatoes.

 

"Don't ask me that, ugh!" Kihyun groans but he keeps stirring the post. "I like him alright. He's cute, his voice is amazing. When he smile his adorable dimples appear, and I wanna protect him." Kihyun's glad his friends can't see his blushing cheeks.

 

  
This made Jiae and Yoongi look at each other knowingly. Yoongi then stood up from his seat (some potatoes finally peeled and chopped!), to go beside Kihyun.

 

"Our Kihyunie finally found someone to love!" Yoongi cheers, making Kihyun flinch beside him. Sometimes Kihyun hates being the youngest among the three of them. While technically, they're the same age, but with Yoongi being Yoongi and Jiae being Jiae, the two decided there should still be a hierarchy system. Damn, these two.

 

Jiae also goes to stand on Kihyun's side, placing the chopped carrots on the counter. "Congratulations to our Kihyunie!" She says, voice much higher as if she's doing aegyo, and proceed to pinch Kihyun's cheek. Yoongi follows through, pinching the other side of Kihyun's cheek. The two laughing loudly at their childish behavior, Kihyun couldn't help but laugh a little too.

 

  
"I hate you guys so much." Kihyun mumbles right after the two let go of his now reddened cheeks, both from embarrassment and the pinching. _He loves both of his best friends so much._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
